mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Перли Ститч/Галерея
Второй сезон Таинственный защитник Old Ponies On Balcony S2E08.png Balcony cracking off S2E8.png Old Ponies S2E08.png Elderly ponies on a falling balcony S2E08.png Rainbow Dash softens balcony fall S2E08.png Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png Четвёртый сезон Будь проще! Trenderhoof pointing towards an old mare S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards Derpy and a stallion S4E13.png Прыжок веры The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png Flim and Flam walking through the crowd S4E20.png Crowd singing along S4E20.png Flim and Flam levitating bottles of tonic S4E20.png Looking at sore flank S4E20.png Short front legs S4E20.png Touching stallion snout S4E20.png Sick stallion mouth open S4E20.png Честная сделка The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Эквестрийские игры Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Пятый сезон Сделано в Манхэттене Rarity opens a friendship advice stand S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity watching the play S5E16.png Stallion steps aside for Pearly Stitch S5E16.png Pearly Stitch pleased to see the neighborhood together S5E16.png Manehattan ponies applaud Applejack and Rarity S5E16.png Applejack listens to Rarity S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity ready to head home S5E16.png Шестой сезон Подарок для Мод Пай Manehattanites hear the party cannon fire S6E3.png Седьмой сезон Нарушенная гармония Pearly Stitch -were you talking to me-- S7E12.png Discord talking to himself S7E12.png Discord 2 -well, I'm not talking to you!- S7E12.png Discord -it's for Fluttershy!- S7E12.png Discord and his duplicate squishing Pearly Stitch S7E12.png Discord 2 -deserves the best of everything- S7E12.png Pearly Stitch -I thought you were talking to- S7E12.png Pearly Stitch sees Discord's duplicate vanished S7E12.png Discord -no time!- S7E12.png Discord -off to prepare a tea party- S7E12.png Discord puts on a daredevil's helmet S7E12.png Discord materializing a jetpack S7E12.png Discord about to blast off S7E12.png Discord poofs away from Pearly Stitch S7E12.png Идеальная пара Apple and pear stands in past Ponyville S7E13.png Grand Pear -bite into a juicy pear- S7E13.png Young Grand Pear selling pears S7E13.png Granny and Grand Pear argue in the marketplace S7E13.png Ponies walk away from Granny and Grand Pear's arguing S7E13.png Granny and Grand Pear continue arguing S7E13.png Bright Mac sticking labels on apple jam jars S7E13.png Bright Mac notices Pear Butter across the street S7E13.png Bright Mac bowing to Pear Butter S7E13.png Bright Mac and Pear Butter dancing yards apart S7E13.png Обратная сторона славы Twilight Sparkle walking past ponies S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle walks through Ponyville S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle gets hit with sweets S7E14.png Pearly Stitch complains about Alicorn Twilight S7E14.png Ponies still arguing outside the castle S7E14.png Дело было в дирижабле Zeppelin at the Canterlot air docks S7E22.png Zeppelin passes over the Crystal Empire S7E22.png Cruise attendees take pictures of Velvet and Night Light S7E22.png Twilight asking the attendees about the director S7E22.png Bingo competition on the zeppelin cruise S7E22.png Night Light on the far end of the zeppelin deck S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle watches the cruise ponies chant S7E22.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Магия зеркала Juniper Montage -kicked off the Daring Do set- EGS3.png Juniper Montage backs into Daring Do posterboard EGS3.png People walking through the Canterlot Mall EGS3.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Летние короткометражки Больше жизни! Applejack flipping cups at her juice bar SS9.png en:Pearly Stitch/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей